


童话

by arcsabernine



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcsabernine/pseuds/arcsabernine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>二战时期AU，小短篇。Bucky参战的同时Steve留在了布鲁克林。不是很好的结局。</p>
            </blockquote>





	童话

1941年的布鲁克林闻起来像工厂烟囱里排出来的烟，还有工业流水线上量产的那种速冻食品，妈妈们总是太忙了以至于他们年轻时总觉得生活尝起来像是惨了煤灰的午餐肉。  
  
这一年的某一天，晚上八点，刚刚下过雨，街上湿哒哒的。  
  
“明天一早我就要去部队报道。”Bucky不经意间这么说道，他的手正搂着他好朋友的肩。  
  
“Bucky，你已经嚷嚷一百遍了。”Steve的双手漫不经心的插在口袋里，他的心里空落落的，但他不愿表现得太明显，毕竟Bucky明天就要走了。  
  
“Jerk，我只是在确认你没忘了这事儿。”Bucky的另一只手在Steve的身上打了一拳，没什么力道。  
  
“原话奉还，别迟到。”Steve仍旧专心致志地看着前面的路，假装今天和以往任何一天都一样——他们刚看完一场棒球比赛，现在正在回家的路上，明天还要能去博物馆或者什么展览会，他不确定他想去，但Bucky总会拉着他去，这人似乎和他家的沙发垫有过节，他从不让他坐在那块柔软又舒服的地方过上一个下午。  
  
Steve以后有无穷无尽的时间可以浪费在那块破棉花垫上了。  
  
“你在家要干什么？”Bucky摸了摸鼻子，声音正经起来。他原本不想问的，因为Steve已经是个成年人了，他不想让自己听上去好像不相信Steve能照顾好自己一样。或许内心深处他是有一点这种想法，他为此感到羞愧。  
  
“读书，写字，画画，试着参军，就这些。和你在的时候没区别。”Steve轻描淡写道。  
  
“你还没放弃参军的事情？”Bucky问。  
  
“没。”一个意料之中的答案。  
  
“什么都不能让你放弃它是吗？”Bucky有时觉得自己知道Steve的全部，但这不代表他可以轻松接受这个小小的身体里怎么能装下这么异想天开的决心的事实。  
  
“除非我试遍了纽约州所有的城市。”Steve没看他，他的眼光放得很远，好像只要他这么试下去，总有一天他会成功的。  
  
Bucky忽然停下了脚步，Steve转过头发现Bucky的眉头皱起来，好像在为他即将要说的话而感到苦恼似的，“听着，Steve。”  
  
“你有了我全部的注意力。”Steve说。  
  
“我认识一个朋友……她的哥哥是厂里的一个工头……我想，她可以给你找份工作，在工厂里，待遇还不错。”Bucky试图表现得轻松一些，“有我这个朋友还是不错的，对吧。”  
  
Steve却没有笑，他认真地注视着Bucky，他脸上的神情让Bucky觉得有些不安，“谢了，Bucky，但我不需要它。”  
  
“Steve，你需要一份工作。”Bucky站定，他了解Steve，因此他也预料到这场对话并不会进行得很顺利。他不能带着一颗时刻担忧Steve的心上战场，那将在战争开打前就将他折磨透。  
  
“我给杂志社画画。”Steve的视线瞥向其它地方。  
  
Bucky叹了口气，思考着如何才能将Steve说动，“我说的是一份稳定的收入，Steve。上次那个老板拖欠了你足足两个月的薪水，如果这期间你的哮喘犯了怎么办？”  
  
“听着，Buck。谢谢你的好意，但我得为这场战争做点什么，我去征兵体检，给时事写评论，为战争小说画插图，或许有一天我还能成为记者。”Steve仰头看着Bucky，希望他能懂自己的心情。  
  
Bucky凝视着他，似乎正在审视着什么。半响他气馁地重新地搂回了他最好的肩膀，紧紧握着那单薄的臂膀晃了晃，他无奈地摇摇头，“我就是没法改变你，对不对？”  
  
“混蛋，你为什么就老想着改变我呢？”Steve也笑着回击道。  
  
Bucky张了张嘴却什么都没说。皮鞋的声音敲打在湿漉漉的街道上发出踢踢踏踏的清脆响声，昏黄的路灯下两个年轻的身影依偎在一起，影子越拖越长，最终融为一体。  
  
________  
  
  
这原本是个该狂欢的夜晚。Bucky和他所有美丽的姑娘们，窝在一个战争氛围浓厚的小酒馆里，提前认识着明天将和他一同出发的新兵们，很快他们就能打成一片，他对这点毫不怀疑。他年轻貌美的女朋友笑声盈盈地走过来摆正他戴歪了的军帽，细碎的吻将落在他的额头与颈项间，还有她一滴不舍的泪。但是他脑子里能想到的只有一个人，他得将他从那张对他而言过于巨大的沙发上拯救。他脑海里全是这个孱弱的人孤零零地坐在沙发上发呆的背影。  
  
出发的前一个夜晚他竟然对什么都提不起兴趣——除了和Steve在一起。他想再看看这个人的脸，好像他一上那艘船就会忘记他的模样似的。他想再看看他走起路来独特的背影，那步伐姿势并不好看，甚至有点引人发笑。但他已经看了二十年了，每每他觉得Steve会做什么不理智的事情（通常Steve都有一个言辞凿凿的理由，但在Bucky还是认为很蠢），他就会跟在他屁股后面，然后得意地欣赏危急关头Steve一脸“Oh Buck你怎么会出现在这儿”的惊讶表情。  
  
Bucky想自己真会想念那双琥珀色的、通透得像玻璃珠子似的眼眸。  
  
________  
  
  
Bucky最小的妹妹Lily还在每晚要听一个童话故事才能睡着的年纪，她这几天都在闹情绪，因为她不愿意最疼爱自己的哥哥离她而去。Bucky偷偷钻进他小妹妹的被窝，Lily赌气地装睡。他伸手在她胳肢窝底下挠了几下，很快她就破功了，狠狠地扭动起来，笑声在半夜里响起，手脚并用地企图从他哥哥身边逃离。  
  
“嘘，Lily，其他人都睡着了。你不会想吵醒爸妈的。”  
  
Lily安静下来，她钻进Bucky的怀抱里，头发在枕头上扭成混乱的一团，Bucky严重怀疑它们开始打结了。  
  
“Bucky，给我讲个故事。”  
  
他的妹妹总有办法挖掘出他不擅长的东西，如果在这儿的是Steve就好了，他本人就是一本故事汇。  
  
“好吧，你要听什么故事？”  
  
Lily歪头想了一会儿，紧紧地靠着她哥哥宽广的胸怀。  
  
“王子和公主的故事。”  
  
“王子和公主，当然了。”否则你还能指望一个十来岁的小女孩听什么呢？  
  
Bucky发挥了自己所有的想象力，结结巴巴地从Once upon a time开始说起，盗用了一半他小时候读过的为数不多的几个童话故事，捏造成了一个不太聪明的混合体，另一半则是他胡编乱造的。故事的开头是这么经典，结尾自然也是。他的声音听上去非常温柔，“自此，恶龙被杀死了，骑士陪着王子回国，而王子和公主在那儿度过了幸福的一生。”  
  
Bucky略感挫败地想他这个故事一定是失败的，因为Lily听完没什么反应，甚至都没对故事做任何评价，以往Steve在他们家过夜被Lily缠着要说故事的时候她听得都很认真，问题一个接一个。他必须亲自将Steve从Lily的好奇心中解救出来。  
  
小孩的思维大人通常都是难以理解的，Lily开口的时候话题一下子故事跳到了Steve的身上，她问她的哥哥：“你走了以后Steve还会经常来我们家吗？”  
  
“他……”Bucky想说他会的，可事实上他并不确定，所以他哄着Lily，同时也在哄着自己，“Steve需要工作，他可能会很忙。”  
  
“你能不能写信给他请他到我们家来？我会很想他的。”Lily天真地说道，她认为无论什么事只要他的哥哥出面对Steve说就一定可以达成。  
  
“我不能改变他的想法，如果他想你了他就会来的，Lily。”  
  
“你曾经试过吗，我是说，改变Steve的想法？”Lily揉了揉眼睛，她显然有些犯困了。  
  
“我试过。”Bucky笑了，好像这是他做过的最蠢的事情之一。  
  
“你为什么要改变他呢，既然他是你最好的朋友？”Lily已经闭上了眼睛，她在来得及听见答案前就睡着了。因此她忘了在她哥哥额头上留下一个吻——他们的妈妈说有礼貌的小女孩总是这样做的，她也忘了告诉她哥哥其实这个故事很好听，虽然她已经有点厌倦了这种千篇一律的“王子与骑士斩杀了恶龙，把美丽的公主解救出来”的戏码。而她也就此错过了Bucky对这个问题的答案。  
  
黑暗中Bucky亲了亲他妹妹饱满的额头。  
  
“因为我没法改变我自己，Lily。”  
  
Bucky小心翼翼地控制着自己内心冲撞着的一切，自以为他们能这般风平浪静地过一辈子。他想给Steve最好的，这其中包括他的爱。但也不包括。所有理所当然的亲密举动都经过一系列克制收敛的过滤才敢小心翼翼落到对方身上，圣洁得不带一点自私的感情。他有时也会盯着那个背影害怕起来。因为不知从何时起Steve的双眼一下子就能将他的灵魂看穿。  
  
1941年的布鲁克林，一切都像蒙了一层灰，而有一种爱是要保持沉默的。  
  
  
________  
  
  
Steve起得很早，到码头送他，可Bucky已经被人群淹没了。  
  
Bucky的朋友中有很多人也参军了，他们正互相大声谈笑着什么，后来女孩子们也来了，有个打扮时髦的女孩把一根绸缎做的发带绑在Bucky的手腕上，引来一阵起哄。Steve站在一切的外面，看着这些兴高采烈的人。有一种与世上所有人背道而驰的寂寞，仿佛他的情绪被孤立在一边，与整个大部队截然相反。太阳照在他头上却没有温度，手放在裤袋里却是凉的。他使劲保持着微笑，嘴角都快僵硬了。  
  
Bucky从人群里逃出来走到他身边，他在他面前站定，拍拍他的肩，酝酿着一些话。现在这个时候想说的东西越来越多时间却越来越少，无论如何是说不完了，反而叫他不知如何开口。  
  
“看到那个大块头了吗？他叫Mike，拳头的问题找他，我已经和他说好了，他答应替我照顾你；还有那个金发的女孩子，在和水手说话的那个，她的妈妈是个药剂师，生病了就告诉她，要是她写信告诉我推开门看到你奄奄一息地裹在被子里——”Bucky撞了一下他的肩示意他这肯定不会有什么好下场，Steve勾起嘴角笑了，“还有那个棕褐色头发的女孩，她也喜欢看书，我在她面前说了一堆你的好话，你得好好把握……”  
  
背后船的汽笛声已经响起，高亢的声音一下又一下，一声声将不舍拉到了最高点。Bucky的表情有点哀伤，他最后看了一眼Steve，“给我写信吧。给我写信，或者给我写个故事，好吗？”  
  
“你知道人们只给在战场上牺牲的人写故事。”  
  
“Jerk，你该说点好听话的。”  
  
“我不想给你写故事，Bucky。”  
  
“谢谢。”  
  
Steve今天的话很少，他又变成了初遇Bucky时那个沉默寡言总是低着头做自己事情的小家伙，Bucky想从甲板上下来，再给他最后一次拥抱——虽然他明白自己心里永远都不会有最后一次，因为永远都不够。他怕用力太大，让Steve喘不过气来，又怕自己这样顺其自然的动作因为长久的不放手而变得奇怪。  
  
最终他们只是互看着对方，默默地，直到他们都变成对方眼里的一个点。  
  
海风吹在Steve脸上，咸咸的味道扑面而来，他在人群都散去后还站了很久很久，他拿着帽子的手略微发麻。  
  
  
________  
  
  
1979年，布鲁克林已经不是Steve认识的样子了。  
  
在Bucky走后他当然一直去看Lily，只是一晃几十载，已为人母的她早就过了那个恳求他多讲一个故事才肯去睡觉的岁数了，这不代表没有人再缠着他了。Lily的小女儿Ellie才七岁半，总是爬到他的床边叫他“叔叔”，一双眼睛期待又羞怯地看着他。  
  
Lily抱歉地把她抱走，说：“你不能打扰Steve休息，Ellie，而且你不能叫随便什么人叔叔——即使他是你James叔叔最好的朋友。”  
  
Ellie的五官皱起来，腮帮子鼓鼓的，“可、可他们说叔叔讲故事，我要听故事，妈妈。”  
  
Lily再次充满歉意地朝Steve笑了一下，她总算明白当年母亲有多辛苦了，她只有两个女儿，可她的妈妈还有一个儿子，天知道Bucky小时候有多不省心。  
  
“没关系，我今天感觉挺好的。”刚刚完成了他最后一本小说，且经历了一次心脏病发的Steve躺在床上，床在他的书桌边。干净整洁的书桌上放着一支钢笔和一沓摊开的白纸。  
  
自从Bucky随那艘船走后，每天早晨他的书桌上都摆放着一沓白纸，他想给Bucky写信，但一个小时，两个小时，白纸上还是一片空白。他不知道该写什么——当真正想写的东西不能落于纸上时。  
  
Ellie如愿以偿地从她妈妈怀里逃走，趴在Steve的床边等待着，她说：“我想听你说你和James叔叔的故事。”  
  
Steve伸手摸摸他毛茸茸的小脑袋，“这可有点长。”  
  
“没关系，我还不困。”  
  
  
  
于是他就开始说了，他的眼睛因为疾病的困扰不再向当年那般清澈了，玻璃珠子仿佛被泼了一盆浑水，Steve看了看书桌上的一枚相框，朴素的木头框子里圈着由两个半张拼成的照片。  
  
有Steve的那一半看上去心事重重略显苦闷——那是年轻时的他出版自己第一本小说时记者拍下的照片。另一半是Bucky，他带着军用头盔身着一身皱巴巴的迷彩服，手上拎着一把冲锋枪，他接受拍这张照片的记者采访时刚从前线退下来，脸上胡乱抹的炭灰还没擦掉。  
  
那是一张模糊的黑白照片，跟随着Bucky的遗物从战场上退下来，被转交给他和Lily。但Steve能清楚地看到一切，能清楚地看到那双眼，看向镜头，看向镜头另一端的某个身影——那个身影刚从晚班被换下，在布鲁克林的街灯下摇摇晃晃地走着，手上捏着一封信是Bucky说他马上就要被指派到某个状况最激烈的前线，他让他等他，Bucky说他想通了一些事情。  
  
Bucky的眼睛说着他的一切。这就像一枚投掷进那片蓝色汪洋的深水炸弹一样，风平浪静下暗流巨涌。  
  
你知道，无论什么年代，相爱的人眼神里是始终无法保持沉默的。  
  
  
  
仿佛开启一个不真实的梦，Steve用了那样一个开头，“Once upon a time。”  
  
Ellie打了个哈欠，继续听着。  
  
“一个王子和他的骑士，他们不想救公主，他们只想在一起。”

完


End file.
